Te extraño
by BlackRose800
Summary: "Las personas no saben apreciar lo que tiene hasta que lo pierden" había escuchado esa oración un millón de veces pero nunca la entendió ni supo su significado...hasta que la perdió. Especial adelantado del día de las madres xDD


**Hola /*0*/ esta es la primera vez que escribo, he estado leyendo como por casi 5 años en esta pagina diferentes historias pero hasta ahora me he animado ha escribir una propia xDD**

**Esto es como un tributo adelantado sobre el día de las madres ;)**

**Y bueno eso es todo espero disfruten de este intento de One-shot .**

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._

_**Sinopsis: **__ "Las personas no saben apreciar lo que tiene hasta que lo pierden" había escuchado esa oración un millón de veces pero nunca la entendió ni supo su significado...hasta que la perdió._

**~ Te extraño~ **

_"Las personas no saben apreciar lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden " había escuchado eso muchas veces , no comprendía del todo a lo que se referían las personas que decía ese viejo refrán._

_Pero con el tiempo lo entendió. Lo entendía ahora, y lo lamentaba, lamentaba no haberle dicho lo muy especial que ella era para el ,lo mucho que la quería._

_Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que la volvió a ver y aun la recuerda aun recuerda, cada gesto de ella, esos pequeños detalles que tenia con el ,su voz, su cabello, esos grandes y expresivos ojos ámbar, pero lo que mas recuerda de ella era su sonrisa, esa sonrisa cálida llena de amor que siempre le brindaba a el y a su hermana adoptiva Mikasa cada vez que los veía a ambos._

_Y ahora que ella ya no estaba se sentía solo, muy muy solo, su familia ahora eran su hermana Mikasa y su mejor amigo Armin. Pero ni ellos dos juntos se podrían comparar con ella. Con su madre._

_Esa mujer que le dio vida, que lo cuido cuando estaba indefenso, que le dio comida, ropa y un lugar en donde vivir, que lo consoló cada vez que estaba triste, que le enseño a hablar y a aprender a depender de si mismo._

_Todo eso y mas hiso ella sin esperar nada a cambio de el, Eren sabia que ella lo hacia porque lo amaba solo por eso._

_El también la quería mucha pero rara vez lo decía en voz alta o lo demostraba, pensaba que si hacia eso los demás se burlarían de el o que seria muy incomodo._

_El moreno se encontraba ahora tirado en el suelo de su habitación pensando en eso mientras inevitablemente se escapan de sus ojos aquamarinos unas lagrimas que recorrían por completo su barbilla hasta caer en el suelo , y en sus manos tenia un ramo de margaritas blancas ..esas eran las favoritas de su madre, recordaba que su padre siempre las compraba para ella y cuando veía_

_a los ojos de Carla veía un brillo en ellos ._

_Eren deseaba con todo su corazón poder entregarle ese ramo de flores a su madre para poder volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos, para poder abrazarla y para poder decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba y la amaba._

_Las lagrimas aumentaban mas a cada minuto que pensaba en ella, pero no lo podía evitar, no podía hacerlo mas ,necesita desahogarse , la extrañaba tanto, Joder la extrañaba tanto que ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar necesitaba verla. Lo necesitaba._

___Mamá...__ susurro Eren mientras apretaba el ramo de flores a su pecho, dejo de llorar en silencio y lo empezó a ser cada vez mas fuerte. Era de madrugada por lo tanto de seguro los demás estaban dormidos y había estado procurando llorar en silencio para no despertar a nadie. Pero ya no le importaba, le daba igual si alguien se despertaba y se molestaba con el o si alguien se burlaba de el por estar llorando de esa forma como todo un marica._

_Ya no le importaba nada..._

___Te extraño_ _confeso el castaño con un tono de dolor ._

_¿Si el se hubiera librado del agarre de Hannes, y hubiera ido a ayudarle a salir de esos escombros ella seguiría con vida?_

_Se pregunto hací mismo el castaño._

_Impotencia, Coraje y Dolor de un momento a otro lo habían inundado por completo._

_Si tan solo el no se hubiera enojado con ella con algo tan estúpido como unirse a la legión de reconocimiento, desde que se unió nunca pudo lograr sus objetivos , que nunca pudo lograr ningún cambio, que si el no fuera mitad titán estaría muerto._

_Ella siempre tuvo razón._

_Si Eren hubiera echo lo que Carla dijo. Si el no hubiera insistido tanto con esa tontería. Si no le hubiera gritado de esa no hubiera salido corriendo de hay con Mikasa , el tal vez la pudo haber salvado... o amenos pudo haber muerto junto a ella y decirle lo mucho que la quería ._

_Desde que había dejado de ser un bebé dejo de decirle a su mamá palabras como; te quiero, te amo , de abrazarla y besarle la mejilla. Esas típicas y sencillas formas de mostrar amor . Dejo de decirlas porque se le hacia de lo mas vergonzoso. _

__..._Te amo mama.._ dijo entra sollozos _ Te amo mamá_ dijo esta vez en voz alta, guardo silencio por un minuto ..silencio era lo único que se escuchaba y uno que otro pequeño ronquido que salía de vez en cuando de otros cuartos.

_Te amo_ r_epitió una vez más con el mismo tono de voz_

_¡TE AMOO MAMÁ! __ grito esta vez_

_TEEE AMOO! TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO_ _empezó a gritar desgarradoramente, se levanto del suelo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lo dijo lo había dicho después de tantos años. La mitad del cuartel se había despertado después de escuchar eso gritos. Incluyendo a Mikasa quien tenia el sueño ligero y al escuchar que quien gritaba se trataba de Eren salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermano lo mas rápido que pudo._

_Eren por otra parte estaba golpeándose repetidamente la cabeza contra una pared, se golpeaba tan duro que de su cabeza empezó a escurrir sangre manchando el suelo y su cabello con esta ._

_¡Eren!_ G_rito Mikasa entrando en el cuarto de su hermano adoptivo, quien se encontraba ahora sentado en el suelo __¿¡Que te paso?!__grito la peli negra preocupada corriendo hacia Eren al ver que este sangraba._

_¿Quién te hiso esto? _ _dijo con una mirada de odio. Eren no respondió solo la empezó a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba en uno de sus cual sorprendió a Mikasa._

_E-extraño mucho a mamá_ _le susurro en un oído sin separarse del abrazo. Entonces la asiática entendió y correspondió el abrazo._

_Yo también la extraño...Eren_ _dijo triste, mientras lo consolaba_

_**FIN XD**_

_**¿Qué les parecío? ¿les gusto? ¿muy raro? ¿muy tonto? ¿muy cursi? D:**_

_**O de plano no merezco si quiera meterme a Word? xDD**_

_**Díganme díganme díganme! _**_

_**adios ~**_


End file.
